Sleep
by Magnus Glitter Bane Alec
Summary: Alec wants to sleep. But Rose has other plan's in mind. And Magnus isn't even awake really.


_Well hello there. Did you all get the news about Malec getting married and adopting? I heard about it a while ago but never got the time to write anything. However my mind did go to Rose when I heard and this little short thingy has been flowing through my mind ever since. So yea I know it short and everything but I still hope you'll like it none the less. Here you go._

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" A high pitched voice was the first thing my conscious mind heard as I woke up. The whole med shaking as I did because the source of said voice, it seems, decided to jump on the bed for some reason. "Daddy, wake up!" Ah there it is.

"I'm up. I'm up." I grumbled and sat up even though my whole body was protesting. Partly from the yesterdays hunt since I'm still a little sore considering I got home late, or early if you'd take it, after Magnus already fell asleep. But partly it was also because it is too early to wake up whatever time it is. I barely slept at all and wanted to sleep maybe until tomorrow. That would be nice. But it seems my princess has other plans.

"Why am I awake at seven am?" Came a voice from my left, making me turn my head and see Magnus sitting up next to be. Hair a mess and eyes barely open. If he wasn't talking I wouldn't even say he was awake. But it seems it was good enough for our little alarm clock for the day.

"Yay, You're up." Rose exclaimed. Her ears flickering on top of her head in excitement, seemingly not able to calm down. What is making her so happy this early in the morning?

She was in Magnus's lap in a matter of seconds the second she saw him up. Always his little girl. And he was more then ready to catch her so she doesn't accidentally fall off of the bed in her rush. He was pretty close to the edge after all.

"Why am I up again?" I asked while rubbing at my eyes. Already giving up on the idea of more sleep. With excided Rose around that is not going to happen. Even at the age of four she was starting to be a little bit more like Magnus. Always seeking the attention of the room to herself and keeping it there with a smile. There was no question on who her father was. Biological or not. I mean there was also me in there too. Little things really. But still here. Like her awkwardness once all the attention was on her. Can't say I'm proud of that one but what can you do. My little princess was growing up fast.

"It's uncle Jace's birthday today." Rose exclaimed, looking in shock that we even dared to ask. "We have to get ready?"

"The party is at one pm. That's noon. Currently it's not even eight am." Magnus replied, looking at the clock like he wanted to kill it. He was probably resisting the urge to do so. We tried to get a no violence environment around Rose. As much as we could with me being a Shadowhunter that is. I'd say we were doing pretty well too. Last week there were no new goats in the loft because Magnus got too cross with someone. And that was progress if you ask anyone.

"But we need to get ready. We can't be late. What would uncle Jace think?"

Ah uncle Jace; I thought, resisting the urge to sigh. Uncle Jace, who managed to get into her heart after countless plushies and never managed to get out. Jace, who is currently the cause of all that is evil because I'm not allowed to sleep because of the spell he put on Rose. Now I want to kill something. Why can't I just sleep for a couple of more hours?

But no. It won't do. Not with Rose grabbing one hand from each of us and pulling with all her might to get us up.

There is no sleep for me it seems. Uncle Jace can't be left waiting.

I gritted my teeth and got to my feet. Trying to stay there too and not just fall down asleep on the spot. It was an accomplishment when I did. And Magnus didn't look much better either. But the smile that graced Rose's face when we were both left standing was worth it. It was always worth it. No matter how many sleepless nights we went through.

A smile on my little girls face is worth everything.

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_Like I said. Short. But you still liked it right? Hope I didn't disappoint._

_Anyway, review my lovelies._


End file.
